


Наши шансы и наши танцы

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. В семье Форкосиганов появляется еще один родственник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наши шансы и наши танцы

*1*

Поверхность озера сверкала под полуденным солнцем, словно пригоршня жидких бриллиантов. Резала воспаленные глаза. В этом чертовом сиянии приближающуюся фигуру можно было принять за ангела.

\- Ты? - Эйрел резко сел. В голову плеснуло болью, но это даже хорошо, боль прочищает мозги. И так он сподобился на редкостно глупую реплику, увидев, как по склону к нему поднимается любимая, желанная и потерянная женщина.

\- Я. - Корделия улыбнулась и шагнула в беседку с решительным видом, с каким переступают государственную границу.

\- Но каким чудом?

Она засмеялась, однако в ее теплом, грудном смехе ощущался оттенок скованности.

\- Думаешь, отвечу, что случайно проезжала мимо и решила заглянуть в гости? Такое даже в романах звучит неубедительно. Я... оставила Бету. Уехала.

\- Ко мне? - выпалил он; жалкий обрывок фразы, но Корделия прекрасно его поняла. "Ты оставила родину ради меня или тебе просто захотелось попутешествовать?"

\- К тебе. - Она спокойно кивнула и присела на ручку широкого кресла. - У тебя язык заплетается и, судя по натюрморту из бутылок, не без причины. Дай угадаю. Следующим вопросом должно стать "надолго ли"?

Эйрел кивнул. Такой расклад его вполне устраивал. Она будет говорить, а он - обнимать ее за талию, употребляя все оставленные ему алкоголем силы на борьбу с искушением стянуть Корделию к себе на колени и прижаться лицом к ее груди.

Она вздохнула.

\- А это нам вместе решать. Скажи, твое предложение еще в силе? Насчет замужества? Мы больше полугода не получали никаких вестей друг от друга...

К счастью, Эйрел наконец обрел дар речи.

\- Да. Еще бы! Хочешь, встану на колени, чтобы сделать его тебе как положено? - Он смущенно фыркнул. - Только учти, подняться с колен у меня так легко не выйдет. Я... не ждал тебя. Не надеялся. Да и ты, вероятно, не ожидала столь неприглядного зрелища?

\- Знаешь, я так хотела тебя увидеть, что прошлой ночью даже заснуть не смогла. Ты – отрада для моих глаз, хоть и безобразно пьян.

\- Извини, что нарушаю порядок реплик. Давай перейду сразу к главному. Я люблю тебя. Ты за меня выйдешь?

\- По сценарию эта фраза еще впереди, милый. Я приехала не одна, и... это важно, короче. Встать можешь? Мой флайер там внизу, возле дома. И да, я люблю тебя.

Не одна? Эйрел попытался угадать, кто мог бы вмешаться в стандартную романтическую мизансцену, запутался и решил делать то, что всегда - довериться Корделии. В противном случае он бы просто не одолел тропинки вниз по склону, почти что повиснув на любимой вместо того, чтобы ее обнять. Слава богу, что она ворвалась в его жизнь сейчас, а не несколько рюмок спустя, иначе пришлось бы звать на помощь оруженосцев.

Машина, стоявшая в посадочном кругу, была пуста. Эйрел недоуменно повертел головой в поисках визитера, но Корделия, открыв крышку багажного отсека, поманила его подойти поближе.

Увиденное повергло Эйрела в ступор.

\- Но это же...

\- Репликатор, верно. Ты уже познакомился с ними тогда, в лагере, и мне не придется сейчас объяснять, что это не бомба. По крайней мере, в буквальном смысле слова. - Она вздохнула еще раз, сейчас словно набираясь храбрости. - А внутри - мой сын.

\- Ты вышла замуж? – Вот и вторая наиглупейшая реплика.

Корделия отвернулась, привычно пробежалась глазами по показаниям индикаторов.

\- Нет, Эйрел. Он – плод эскобарской войны и моего недолгого общения с адмиралом Форратьером.

Эйрел замер. Словно туча набежала на солнце, хотя оно по-прежнему жарко сияло с небосвода.

\- Он все-таки тебя изнасиловал? – выдавил он.

Корделия молча кивнула и, решительно взяв Эйрела за локоть, повела его к высокому бордюру вокруг стоянки. Похлопала ладонью по нагретому солнцем камню:

\- Садись. Это не быстрый разговор.

Эйрел стиснул кулаки, но сел. Хотелось обнять Корделию и пожалеть, но он знал, что сейчас она не примет жалости. Скорее, примется жалеть его самого.

\- Но почему ты не сказала? Не попросила помощи?

Теперь она снова смотрела на него, пусть в глазах и читалось явное недоумение.

\- Зачем? Ботари воздал ему по заслугам, и я сочла эпизод закрытым. Даже ты не мог бы перерезать ему горло второй раз, милый. А про последствия я догадалась не сразу. В лагере военнопленных мой срок беременности был слишком мал, чтобы ее обнаружили...

"Ребенок Джеса. Здесь". Шок неожиданного понимания, точно удар кулаком в лицо, выбил из него хмель, но та же боль жгла и мешала думать ясно. Все же Эйрел постарался сохранить самую каменную физиономию, пока Корделия рассказывала дальше, тем же спокойным, повествовательным тоном:

\- Дальнейшее решение стало моим и только моим. Я покинула Бету - не без осложнений, если честно, - а на Эскобаре обратилась в хорошую клинику, специализирующуюся на репродукции. И вот он со мной. Нелицензированное дитя, хм. Даже сейчас чувствую себя преступницей, как если бы утаила что-то от налоговой службы. По правилам мне следовало заявить о нем в министерство народонаселения, чтобы в моей родительской лицензии сделали пометку, а его репликатор отправили диппочтой на Барраяр, в компанию к тем семнадцати малышам, которых ты взял на попечение. Кстати, что с ними сейчас?

Конкретный вопрос, на который он знал ответ, вывел его из ступора.

\- Ждут в Имперском госпитале своего часа, гм...

\- Появиться на свет, - подсказала она. – Ведь они уже родились.

\- Верно. Новорожденных переведут в приют для сирот военнослужащих, и Имперская Служба возьмет на себя их содержание до самого совершеннолетия. – Нет, Корделия спрашивала не об этом. - Ты хотела бы, чтобы и твой ребенок тоже?..

Она помотала головой.

\- Ни в коем случае. Знаю, он - сын насильника и вдобавок человека, в чьей психической нормальности я сомневаюсь. Единственное, что я могу сказать в оправдание младенца и мое собственное - он в этом не виноват.

\- Я и не виню... - начал было Эйрел, но она оборвала его решительным "шшш!", приложив теплый палец к губам.

\- Я люблю тебя и хочу остаться с тобой на всю жизнь. Чтобы мы были счастливы вместе, чтобы у нас были дети. Наши дети. Но даже эта мечта не заставит меня бросить Стива. Если что, для него нетрудно будет придумать подходящую легенду: например, что это мой ребенок с Беты, от прежнего брачного партнера. Но тебе нужно знать правду. И уже зная ее, решать, пожениться ли нам, жить вместе просто так, или… еще что. Я в курсе, как вы, барраярцы, относитесь к незаконным детям, к детям насилия, к детям других мужчин - а Стив все вышеперечисленное сразу. - Она шумно выдохнула. - Вот. Договорила.

\- Ты уже придумала ему имя? - Каким-то образом это "Стив" прибавляло определенности. Превращало создание в чреве хитрой галактической машинки в настоящего ребенка, полноправного участника этой ситуации.

\- Конечно. - Она усмехнулась. - Называть своего ребенка "эй ты, в баночке" неловко, да и длинно. Он по документам Стивен Нейсмит. Чуть старше шести месяцев от зачатия и, по данным генного сканирования, совершенно здоров.

Эйрел обнял ее за плечи. Она уткнулась макушкой ему в ухо. Шок самой новости потихоньку отступал. Да к нему приехала его почти уже потерянная любовь. С ребенком. И что? Он - немолодой человек, отставной офицер, которому подходит жениться на женщине с ребенком и тихо жить себе в поместье, разводя... цветы? Кабачки? Он согласен на кабачки и даже бетанских пустынных ящериц, лишь бы вместе с Корделией. Следовательно, вывод только один.

\- Ты выйдешь за меня?

\- Ты все еще не передумал? - в ее голосе прозвучали одновременно радость и недоверие.

\- И не надейся. А чтобы ты мне поверила и не переспрашивала больше, у меня есть целых два объяснения.

\- Какие?

\- Во-первых, я не соглашусь, что это дитя - твоя персональная забота, а остальным нужно отойти в сторонку. Ты пострадала из-за того, что одна ныне покойная сволочь решила отомстить мне. Не буду гадать, моя ли вина в том, что Джес пошел вразнос, да и вообще... Но есть такое слово, "ответственность". Моя ответственность за то, что случилось с моей любимой женщиной, попавшей в плен на моем - да! - флоте. Мне и исправлять результаты. - Он помолчал и тихо признался, хотя это было, наверное, самым трудным: - Есть еще одно. Это шанс попробовать,, чтобы хотя бы сын Джеса вырос нормальным. Второй шанс, совсем неожиданный. Дашь мне его?

Она улыбнулась сквозь слезы облегчения:

\- Если что, весь мой бетанский психоанализ к твоим услугам, милый. И я сама, от макушки до пяток.

К черту психоанализ, подумал Эйрел, целуя ее - жадно, неловко, счастливо. Главное, что она ответила ему "да".

Но все же в сторону репликатора он суеверно пытался не смотреть. Время покажет.

*2*

Копыта глухо стучали по утоптанной земле, шелестела листва, раздвигаемая боками лошадей, и высоко в кронах посвистывал ветер. Определенно, здесь в лесу было самое удобное место для мужского разговора тет-а-тет.

Мужчинам, едущим по тропинке друг за другом, было по двенадцать лет.

Симпатичный темноглазый мальчишка с кудрявыми волосами до плеч, стянутыми резинкой в торчащий хвостик, то мечтательно разглядывал небо, то сверлил нетерпеливым взглядом спину лидера кавалькады. А тот - мелкий, сгорбленный, с упрямо вздернутой головой, подстриженной по-военному под "ежик", и упакованный, словно в легкие латы, в металлические фиксаторы на предплечьях и голенях – смотрел с высоты седла так, словно весь мир принадлежал ему. А если что в мире не так - лично возьмет и исправит.

Это были лорд Майлз, которому в будущем предстояло стать графом Форкосиганом, и Стивен, приемный сын (или, согласно злым языкам, бастард) тех же Форкосиганов.

Или калека-Майлз и красавчик-Стив. Как посмотреть.

\- Ну, далеко еще? – Стив раздраженно отвел ветку, чтобы не хлестнула его по лицу – Майлзу хватило просто пригнуться.

\- Уже приехали. – Тропа вильнула и закончилась: дальше склон обрывался к ручью. Майлз остановил лошадь, бросил поводья на луку седла и обернулся. - Ботари обещал, что подождет у развилки.

\- Что, без няньки никуда?

\- Телохранителя. Сержант мне, между прочим, пару раз жизнь спасал, и я дал родителям слово от него не сбегать. А тебе чем старина Ботари не угодил?

\- Это я ему не угодил! И так вечно волком смотрит, а вчера, знаешь, что заявил? - Стив мастерски передразнил знакомый монотонный бас: - "Не подходи к Елене, красавчик, а то руки переломаю".

\- Ну, я-то не Елена, - сказал Майлз примирительно. Он знал, отчего сводный брат сегодня на взводе, и именно ради этого вытащил Стива на разговор в лес.

\- Ладно, рассказывай, зачем меня позвал.

\- Стив, - самым проникновенным голосом начал Майлз, - понимаешь, так вышло, я совершенно нечаянно посмотрел в твой ящик стола. А там… – Он развел руками. - Билет на монорельс до столицы, сканы с твоей метрики и маминой бетанской соцкарты и адрес посольства Беты.

\- И почему я не удивлен, что кто-то сунул слишком длинный нос не в свои дела? – вздохнул Стив. – На чем сторгуемся, чтобы этот кое-кто не болтал лишнего?

Фух! Пронесло, а могли бы и поссориться. На перепады настроения брат был скор, как лето на грозу – бурно, быстро и совершенно неожиданно.

– Информация – ценность номер один. Я ее не распространяю, а собираю. Выкладывай. Ты что, на Бету собрался? Без меня?

\- Кто тебя пустит? Всей твоей свободы, пока Ботари не сцапает. Зато меня, - в голосе Стива вдруг прорезалось мрачное ожесточение, - и искать не станут. А вот я - стану.

\- Что искать? – первую часть утверждения Майлз решил пока оставить без комментариев.

\- Не что, а кого. Моего родного отца.

\- В смысле, биологического? Отец у нас с самого рождения общий.

Брат отвернулся и принялся обдирать листья с какой-то несчастной ветки.

\- Ага. Вот только ты Форкосиган, а я рожей не вышел.

\- Рожей, ростом… Сам знаешь, записать тебя Нейсмитом потребовал дед, когда мама с папой женились. У него пунктик на Правильном Наследнике. Так что, считай, мы оба пострадавшие. Тебя обделили фамилией, меня - именем.

\- Но ведь ты... - Стив осекся.

\- Калека, - подсказал Майлз любезно. - А ты - чудо-юдо из репликатора, невесть как туда попавшее. Знаешь, как в старых сказках из яйца Кощей вылупляется. Ты - Кощей?

Он втянул щеки и скорчил физиономию. Стив невольно фыркнул, но тут же посмотрел обиженно: «мы о серьезном говорим, а ты дразнишься!»

\- Я - бетанец. По рождению. Поэтому смотри, что я придумал. Мама говорит, что я сын ее первого мужа, с Беты? Отлично. Я пойду в бетанское посольство и потребую, чтобы мне нашли родственников. Это мое право, знать. Доступ к информации и все такое. Так у них в самой главной статье закона записано.

\- Здорово! - Масштабностью замысла Майлз откровенно восхитился, но не мог взять в толк самого главного. – А почему сейчас-то?

\- Потому, - отрезал Стив. – Самое время. Ты знаешь, что отец весь прошлый месяц с тобой одним и возился? Меня замечал так… из чувства справедливости, чтобы не обидеть.

\- Так это он меня натаскивал для представления перед Советом, раз я будущий лорд-наследник, а… - Майлз попытался разъяснить очевидное. В том, что отец любит обоих сыновей, он не испытывал ни малейшего сомнения.

\- Да знаю я! Мне ни титула, ни всей этой скукотищи форской даром не нужно, я вообще голодрамы снимать хочу, когда вырасту. Только… - он сглотнул и признался: – я думал, когда тебя утвердят, отец все-таки объявит, что я ему родной. Тогда у деда больше не выйдет требовать, чтобы нас с тобою местами поменяли, тут он меня и признает. А он не стал.

\- А дед требовал?

\- Еще как! Они недавно ругались, в библиотеке. Отец на шепот переходит, когда злится, зато дед-граф орет. «Почему не признаешь его родным сыном, мальчишка?» Я там всякого наслушался. Из-за двери. Мол, граф еще не в маразме, и ему не трудно подсчитать, когда папа с мамой на войне встретились, а когда я родился. И что никакой я не бетанец, раз лицом на его родного брата похож, который в войну с цетами погиб… А отец спокойно отшутился, мол, точно помнит, мама никаких репликаторов с собою на войну не брала. И точка.

\- С отцом ясно. Раз сказал, что ты Нейсмит – его атомной торпедой с места не сдвинешь. А что мама?

\- А!.. Успокаивает меня, как всегда, когда думает, что я злюсь. Только я не злюсь. Я знать хочу. И не сказки про папу-героя-капитана экспедиции к ядру галактики…

\- А сам-то ты как считаешь? – уточнил Майлз у главного заинтересованного лица.

\- Не знаю. Нам в школе рассказывали, что на Бете право на детей дается поштучно, как у нас - Имперские звезды, и еще поди заслужи. Бетанец бы ни в жизнь не дал своего сына увезти. Но что тогда: мама с отцом мне оба врут?

\- Да ну! У мамы на честности пунктик, а отец, если слово дал – все, кремень.

\- Значит, если все-таки врут, там было что-то жуть какое плохое! Я тоже считать умею. Меня из репликатора достали прямо перед императорским Днем Рождения, в сентябре. Вычти девять месяцев – как раз получится осада Эскобара, где мама воевала. Но если мой родной отец – герой войны, почему мне про него не говорят?

\- Загадка, - согласился Майлз. Когда от него самого что-нибудь скрывали, это значило одно из двух. Либо в результате он мог вытворить нечто опасное для своего здоровья, либо это было Совершенно Секретное дело дяди Саймона. Но со здоровьем у Стива было все хорошо, а младенцами СБ не занималось. Разве что… - Слушай, а если мама выкрала твой репликатор из суперсекретной лаборатории?

\- А почему это плохо?

«Там ставили всякие секретные эксперименты», хотел добавить Майлз в приступе вдохновения, но передумал. Это все равно как назвать человека мутантом.

\- А… вдруг ты вообще клон? Мамин?

Предположение оказалось не лучше. Стив скривился:

\- Вот еще гадость, клон! И я не похож. Мама рыжая, а я нет, и глаза у меня коричневые, а не серые.

\- Угу, - согласился Майлз. Тут не поспоришь, глаза у брата были особенные – темно-карие и яркие, как будто спелые ягоды блестяники или бусины из маминого ожерелья. Про ожерелье он, конечно, сам бы не догадался, это Елена сказала.

Стив пожевал губу.

\- А, может, отец дрался с тем бетанцем на дуэли? Из-за мамы? И убил?

Красиво, но нереально: представить отца, регента Империи, который дерется на запрещенной законом дуэли, Майлз решительно не мог. Да и мама такого не допустила бы.

\- Да ну, бетанцы даже слова такого не знают. Может… может, просто убил? Война все-таки.

\- И не просто, а как-нибудь этак... Вот! Мой настоящий отец был секретный бетанский шпион. А адмирал Форкосиган его разоблачил и отправил в дезинтегратор.

Версия была хороша. Майлз даже немного позавидовал, что не он придумал.

\- А что, здорово. Тогда мама обиделась и улетела от него на Бету. Потом простила, конечно, она никогда долго не дуется. Только прежде, чем простить, - он неподдельно вздохнул, - обязательно проведет воспитательную беседу.

Форкосиганы-старшие никогда не поднимали руки на сыновей, но порой Майлз предпочел бы наказание по-старинке беспощадному маминому разбору ошибок. Увы, у всех родителей свои недостатки.

\- Думаешь, я угадал? – Стив заулыбался. С воображением у него всегда было здорово. Никто не мог лучше братца сочинить длинную запутанную страшилку, от которой сердце уходит в пятки, когда слушаешь ее в полутемной спальне. Зато только он и мог по-настоящему струхнуть от собственной выдумки.

\- Не знаю, - сказал Майлз честно. – Но если угадал, бетанцы тебе не помогут. Закон законом, но кто возьмет и выложит Форкосигану, сыну Регента, все про своего супершпиона?

\- Я не Форкосиган, - повторил Стив без прежней уверенности.

\- Скажи еще, что мама не Форкосиган! Кстати, про маму. Как ты добыл ее соцкарту? Дай угадаю – залез в ее файлы, когда она тебя пустила на свой комм?

\- Ага, на вирт-имитатор. Это такая здоровская штука для создания фильмов…

\- Не отвлекай меня. Дай подумаю. – Стив привычно смолк, глядя, как Майлза мало-помалу одолевает вдохновение. – Есть! Тебя записали Нейсмитом и на год меня старше. Значит, привезли сюда с самым настоящим инопланетным свидетельством о рождении. А там обязательно есть – что? Генный код обоих родителей! И когда мы его в маминых документах отыщем…

*

Когда они отыскали желаемое, случилось много всего интересного.

Шеф Иллиан был вынужден расследовать дело об идентичном запросе в адрес сразу полудюжины инопланетных посольств плюс в лабораторию генетики Имперского Научного института, заверенный печатью графа Форкосигана. И ведь не придерешься, кинжал с печаткой подарил внуку лично старик Петр.

Леди Форкосиган добрый час крутила в голове неразрешимую этическую дилемму «сын-подросток и рассказ про сексуальное насилие», вздохнула и честно призналась себе, что умеет многое, но убедительно врать так и не научилась. А потом пошла и сменила пароль на комме.

Лорд Регент торжественно дал приемному сыну свое Слово, что к совершеннолетию лично передаст ему в руки все сведения о его происхождении. Сын, что примечательно, воспринял обещание без расстройств и капризов, и Эйрел Форкосиган прошептал одними губами, глядя ему в спину: «я же говорил, что дело в воспитании…»

Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
